Those Baby Sitting Blues
by Robin Maxwell
Summary: Inuyasha and Kikyo are married,& she's not a good mom or wife.Kagome is the baby sitter.What happens when Inu&Kik get a divorce,& he becomes more than the benefactor of kagome?R
1. Movies, Popcorn, and Make out sessions

"Those Baby Sitting Blues"

By: Robin Maxwell

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or anything really, so it'd be a waste to sue me.

Anyway, I usually write Gundam Wing and Yu Yu Hakusho stories, so I thought I'd give Inuyasha a try, cause the show is freaking awesome. OK, in my little world here, Kagome and the everyone else are just regular humans. No demons or anything like that, at least not right now. Do you understand? OK, on with the story than.

Chapter one

Movies, Popcorn, and Make Out Sessions 

Kagome picked Rin up and took her up to room. She was trying to save the girl from hearing her parents yell at each other, again.

Kagome had been baby sitting for Inuyasha and his family for the past two years, and she loved all of them, except for his wife; Kikyou. She was almost never home, and she either came home drunk or tired. She hardly spent time with her kids, and Kagome didn't trust her when she was alone with them.

Rin started to play with her toys when her younger brother, Shippo woke up from his nap.

"Kagome", he called.

"I'm right here Shippo. Are you ready to get up?"

He nodded his head and his light brown bangs fell into his eyes. She brushed them out and he put his arms out for her. She picked him up from the bottom bunk of their bed and held him for a few minutes, before he wanted to go play with Rin.

Inuyasha walked in then and Shippo ran to him and gave him a big hug on his leg. He bent down and picked him up.

"How's my little man doing", he asked playfully as Shippo squeezed his neck lovingly.

"Daddy, where's Mommy?"

Inuyasha's lip twitched at that, but he answered him quickly as not to make Kagome suspicious, "She went to the store."

"Oh, is she getting me a present for my birthday?"

Shippo was about to turn five in a few days, and he was always asking about birthday presents.

"I don't know. Do you Kagome", he looked at her, and she knew how to play along. They always did this.

"I don't know either, but I do remember her saying something about going to the movies."

Shippo's eyes brightened up and he squirmed in Inuyasha's arms. He put him down and Shippo ran over to Kagome and pulled on her pants.

"Oooh, are you coming too?"

She bent down and said, "Of course."

"Yeah! You hear that Rin, I get to go to the movies for my birthday!"

"Yeah, we get to go to the movies."

They both started to ramble on about which movie they were going to go see when Kagome noticed Inuyasha staring at her.

"Thanks", he mouthed to her.

She smiled at him and than looked at her watch.

"I have to go you guys. I'll see you tomorrow. Love ya", she said as she hugged Shippo and Rin.

"Love ya too", they said back.

She walked past Inuyasha and he playfully punched her in the arm.

"Ow, Shippo, Rin, Daddy hit me", she said jokingly.

They both attacked Inuyasha and started to wrestle him.

"I'll get you for that Kagome", he said.

"Sure you will", she said as she ran out of the room saying bye.

They all yelled bye back and than went back to playing.

Kagome laughed lightly as she walked over to her house next door. Her mother was sitting in the living room folding some clothes, while dinner was cooking.

"Hey Mom."

"Hey sweetie. Kouga just called."

"Thanks."

Kagome ran to her room and grabbed her phone. She dialed his number and than walked around pulling out a different shirt.

"Hello."

"Hi babe", she said.

"Kagome, can you still go to the movies tonight with me, Miroku, and Sango?"

"Yeah. When's the movie?"

"At seven."

"K, I'll see you than."

"All right, see ya sweetie."

"Bye", she said, and than hung up the phone.

It was already five, and she still needed to do her home work.

"Joy", she muttered as she went to go get her book bag.

XXXXX

"Hey baby", Kouga said as he hugged Kagome and kissed her lightly.

"Where's Sango and Miroku?"

"They're already inside saving us seats."

"OK, come on let's go."

They went in and got some popcorn since Kouga had already gotten the tickets, like a good boyfriend should.

They went into the theater and saw Sango and Miroku making out in the back. They decided to surprise them, so they each walked up a different side. When they got close, Kagome threw some popcorn at them as Kouga pretended to be Miroku's mother and yelled at them.

They both squealed and jumped out of their seats.

"Kagome! Kouga, you're gonna pay for that", Sango yelled.

She started to chase them around the empty theater as Miroku just stood there and watched them.

"Uh... guys, can we not get kicked out of this theater too", he called out to them.

No use.

XXXXX

After Kagome and Kouga got soda poured on them, they went to their seats to actually watch the movie.

It ended up sucking, so they just messed with each other, meaning Sango and Miroku went back to making out while Kagome and Kouga started kissing as well.

During the make out session, Miroku's hand wondered up Sango's shirt, and everyone was interrupted by a roaring slap. Kagome and Kouga looked at her, and saw that her face was red, but not as red as Miroku's cheek.

"What'd you do?"

"Nothing", he said innocently.

"Nothing my ass", Sango yelled at him.

"Did you go for the boobs again, Miroku", Kouga asked.

Miroku grinned and Kouga looked away shaking his head.

XXXXX

The movie ended, and they all left. Sango had gotten over the little trick he pulled, since she was already use to them. Who wouldn't be?

"Bye you guys", Kagome and Kouga said to the couple as they left.

"You need a ride home?"

"Yeah", Kagome said.

They headed over to his car and got in. When they pulled up to her house, he walked her to her door and kissed her good night.

Kagome started to giggle when they said good bye to each other, and than she went inside.

"Hey pumpkin, how was the movie", Kagome's mother asked her.

"It was fine, but I'm tired."

Her mother gave her a questioning look, when her father came in.

"Naraku, I think it's time we gave Kagome the "Talk."

He looked at his wife suspiciously and she grinned.

"Oh yes, I do think we should. How old are you now, twelve, thirteen?"

"I'm seventeen, and I don't need the "Talk."

Kagome rushed out of there before her parents could say anything else. When the door to her room closed, Naraku and Kagura started to laugh.

"That's why I love you", he said as he bent down and pecked her on the cheek.

"One reason."

XXXXX

The next day, Kagome went over to Inuyasha's for lunch. When she got there, they were all crowded around the T.V. Or at least, everyone except for Kikyou.

"Hey guys."

"Kagome", Shippo and Rin said in unison as they jumped up and ran over to her to give her a big hug.

"Can't breath", she joked.

They laughed and than let go of her.

"So, Inuyasha, what's for lunch?"

He didn't answer her right away, and she could tell that something was wrong.

"Uh... I guess, hot dogs."

"Is something wrong?"

He looked at her, and she could see that his eyes were red and tired looking.

"We need to talk", he said as he grabbed her hand and led her to the extra bed room down stairs.

After he closed the door, he looked at her and said, "Kikyou wants a divorce."

"Oh, Inuyasha", she said as she walked over and gave him a hug.

He didn't want her to feel sorry for him, so he put on a face and said, "I knew it would happen this way. At least I get to stay here with the kids, while she moves out."

"Is there anything I can do", she asked, as she held back a few tears. She had to be strong, if not for herself, than at least for him.

"Just... be there for them. I haven't told them yet."

She let him go and shook her head, while trying to smile.

"Don't worry, I'll always be there, for all of you. You'll see, everything will be fine."

He smiled lightly down at her and thanked her.

"No sweat, now I'll go make some hot dogs for lunch. You just relax, OK?"

He nodded his head and walked out the door with her.

"Oooh, I'm telling mommy", Shippo teased.

"What", Kagome and Inuyasha asked at the same time.

"I'm telling mommy that you and Kagome were kissing, ohhhhhh."

"Shippo, I'll kill you. We didn't do anything", Kagome said, as she started to chase him around.

Inuyasha just stared at them, and noticed for the first time, how Kagome was more like a mother to them, than Kikyou ever was.

XXXXX

What u think? Tell me in a review!

later,

Robin


	2. A Good Mother

OK, I sure as heck don't own the song in here. And i don't know who does, so please don't sue. Anyway, sorry for it being so late, but i had writer's block. Well, here you go, sorry it isn't that good. But, it will get better later on.

Love, Robin

Chapter Two

A Good Mother

"Daddy, where's momma going?"

Inuyasha looked down at Rin and picked her up.

"She's going away for awhile. She'll be back soon to see you and Shippo."

Kagome looked from Inuyasha and Rin to Kikyo getting into the car. Shippo was in her arms when the car started and he began to wave to her.

She didn't even look at him. The car pulled out of the driveway and Shippo jumped down from Kagome's arms and started running after her.

"Mommy", he cried.

She didn't look back.

Kagome ran over to Shippo and picked him back up and took him inside with Rin and Inuyasha.

"It's OK, Shippo. You'll see her soon", she said uncertainly.

'I don't know if you'll ever see her again, baby. But, I'll always be there for you', she thought to herself.

XXXXX

The next few weeks were hard on everyone, especially Inuyasha. He tried to act happy, but it just came out with him looking miserable and faking laughs every time somebody tried to cheer him up.

Kagome walked through the door and saw Rin and Shippo just laying in front of the T.V., like they had been doing for the past two weeks. Inuyasha was just staring off into space and she saw that the house was a mess. She mentally growled in frustration at this, but decided to do something about it.

"Everybody up, this house is a mess and you're getting flies in the house. Rin, turn the T.V. off, and I want all of you to get dressed. You too, Inuyasha."

They all looked at her and then Rin turned off the T.V.

"What are we doing, Kags?"

"Well, school is about to start and you guys need some school supplies and new clothes. And, the house needs some cleaning, so cleaning supplies as well. Now, go get dressed. All of you", she looked at Inuyasha with a glare that dared him to challenge her.

Rin and Shippo went upstairs and got dressed as Inuyasha just sat there, staring at her. Staring contest!

"Fine", he said.

"Stubborn woman", he said as he walked by her and lightly punched her in the arm.

'Good, things are finally going back to normal.'

She went to the kitchen and looked around to see if they needed anything.

XXXXX

"Oh, can I get a new skirt", Rin asked as they walked through the little girls section.

Kagome nodded and Rin jumped in the air with a yay.

Shippo was with Inuyasha, as he picked out a few things for school. Kagome and Inuyasha had argued earlier about her paying for some things, but she wasn't going to listen to him. She was just going to buy them a few clothes and shoes, since she had missed a few birthdays and Christmas's with them.

XXXXX

They had been at the store for over an hour, when they finally went to the grocery store. Kagome and Inuyasha picked out a few things, as Rin rode in the cart. Shippo was tired, so Kagome held him while Inuyahsa played with Rin in the cart.

"Go faster, Daddy", she yelled as they sped down the aile. Inuyahsa came to a stop as an old woman turned around the corner.

"Sorry", he said. Kagome was with them in a second.

"Awe, what cute children you two have", she said as she smiled down at Rin, and then walked away.

"But...", Kagome wasn't heard.

Inuyasha just looked at her as she began to blush and then walk away.

"I'll go get the milk", she said.

Inuyasha watched after her, finding it hard to look away. He finally did, and than said to himself, 'She's gonna be a great mom someday.'

XXXXX

"All right, I'll put Shippo down for his nap. Could you go ahead and start dinner?"

"Yeah", Inuyasha answered as he started putting groceries away. Rin started to help, and then Kagome came back down and helped as well.

"What's for dinner", Rin asked.

"Lasagna."

"Yeah!"

"We need to clean this place up, Inuyasha. It's a mess."

"Yeah, I know. I'll pay ya if you help."

"I'll help, but no paying. I won't take it."

"Why not?"

"Because, I just won't. So get over it."

He stuck his tongue out at her, and she did the same. Then he stuck his middle finger up at her, and she did the same, making sure Rin didn't see.

"Move, I gotta clean the table", he said as he pushed her out of the way. His voice was playful, and he was grinning.

'So good to have you back, Inuyasha.'

XXXXX

After dinner was over, everyone sat around the television and watched a movie.

"Oh, I love Mean Girls."

"Yep, me too. Lindsay Lohan is so pretty", Rin said.

Kagome made some popcorn and then fell down on the couch beside Inuyasha and everyone else. Rin climbed into her lap as Shippo crawled all over Inuyasha, until he was comfortable.

They all watched the movie, until the kids fell asleep.

XXXXX

"Will you help me put them to bed", Inuyasha asked, as both of them had fallen asleep on them.

"Sure."

They took them both upstairs, and put them into bed. When they were about to leave, Shippo said, "I want my blanket."

Kagome stayed with them while Inuyasha went to go get it.

"Kags, can you sing a song", Rin asked, as she woke up as well.

"Only if you go to sleep."

"We will", they both said.

Kagome smiled as she began to sing,

"**Hush little baby, don't say a word**

**Momma's gonna buy you a mocking bird,**

**And if that mocking bird won't sing,**

**Momma's gonna buy you a diamond ring,**

**And if that diamond ring won't shine,**

**Momma's gonna buy you a looking glass,**

**And if that looking glass should break, **

**Momma's gonna buy you a pair of skates, **

**And if those pair of skates should lose a wheel,**

**Momma's gonna buy you a rocking horse."**

She continued to sing the song as Inuyahsa stood by the door, listening to her sing. She had a loverly voice, and she always sang to them, or told them stories. She really was good to them.

When she was done singing, she kissed them each good night, and then turned around to see Inuyasha in the door way.

He just looked at her for a few moments before he walked into the room and gave Shippo his blanket. He kissed them good night, and then left the room with Kagome.

"How long had you been standing there?"

"Not very long."

She play hit him and he hit her back.

"You know, you really will make a great mom someday", he said seriously.

She was quiet before he said something.

"Good night, Kagome."

He smiled at her, and then went to his own room.

She finally came to her senses and said, "Good night", and then left their house, locking the door behind her.

XXXXX

sorry it's so short, but i hoped you liked it. i'm actaully writing this from personal experience, just not all of it is true, like the real person portryaed as kikyo isn't really bad at all, she's really great and nice too, and she's still living next door to me with her two daughters. and me and her ex-husband have NOTHING going on between us, just gotta make that clear. anyway, tell me what u think in a review. please?

love, Robin


	3. Brothers

Chapter three

Brothers

"Kagome, my brother and his daughter are coming tomorrow. Do you think you could come over and met them?"

Kagome pulled away from Rin, who was playing with her hair and said, "Yeah. Sure."

"Good. I need to tell you something later, OK?"

"Sure", she answered, a little confused on want he wanted to tell her.

XXXXXX

After Rin and Shippo had gone to sleep, Inuyasha and Kagome sat down at the kitchen table and talked.

"Well, my brother and his wife couldn't have any children, so they adopted. But she died about two years ago from breast cancer, and he's never really been the same. He's only coming because of Kikyo. We've never really been close, either. I don't even know how old his daughter is."

Kagome wanted to ask him some questions about his brother, and the divorce, but she didn't think it was the right time to do it. It was late, and her parents would start wondering what she was doing.

"It'll be fine. Everything will be OK, you'll see. I'll be here tomorrow for you and the kids, and any other time you need me. Just remember that, k?'

She smiled at him, and he smiled a small smile before he nodded his head. He drank the rest of his beer, and got up to throw the bottle away.

"See ya, I gots to go."

"Good night", he called to her as she left his house.

Kagome ran across their lawn and then on her own, and bounded up the steps. When she opened the door, she saw her mom and dad watching T.V. together. They were wrapped around each other, looking very close and happy.

"Sweetie, it's late. What have you been doing", her mom asked.

"I was helping Inuyasha with the kids, they were a handful tonight."

"OK, well good night."

"Night mom. Night dad", she said as she went to her room, and got changed.

"Hmm, she sure does spend a lot of time over there", Naraku said as he continued to stare at the T.V.

"And what does that mean?"

"Nothing. It's just that he's single now, and he's not that much older than her. They're alone in that house for hours at a time. What could they be doing?"

"They're not alone. There are two kids over there, and you should know that you REALLY can't do anything with two kids in the house."

Naraku sighed, and looked down at her.

"I know, but..."

"But what? I trust Kagome, and you should too."

"I do! It's Inuyasha that I don't trust."

"Darling, Inuyasha is a very nice man. He wouldn't do anything like that. He just got a divorce, and he has two kids. It's hard for him right now, and Kagome is just helping him and the kids out. She's always been close to them. You know that."

"I know. It's just... she's so young."

"She's seventeen, I think she can make her own decisions now. She's not a child anymore, sweetie."

Naraku sighed again, and then asked, "Have we gotten a letter from Kohaku yet?"

"No", Kagura answered quietly.

"Where did we go wrong with him", he asked solemnly.

"I don't know."

XXXXXX

Kagome closed her door after hearing her parents small argument. The small smile she had vanished, as she slowly went through her drawers. After pulling out her black night gown, she looked over at her wall, that was completely covered in pictures.

Her slim, white hand ran over a few of the photos; The ones with her little brother in them.

"Kohaku...", she murmured as she stared at the picture of a young boy laughing, and playing with their old dog.

She sighed and then stepped back, and got dressed for bed.

She didn't get much sleep that night.

XXXXXX

"Sesshomaru, it's good to see you", Inuyasha said as he walked towards his older brother. He was rewarded with a hug, that was for some reason, comforting.

"It's nice to see you too."

He pulled back, and looked down at Inuyasha. His golden eyes rested on the reddish eyes, and dark circles under them. Inuyasha had not been getting enough sleep, along with the fact that he had lost weight.

"This is my daughter, Kanna."

The little girl with white hair, and white eyes just stood there. She did not say hello, or anything.

"She's a bit shy."

Kagome looked down at the little girl, that looked more miserable than shy.

"Hello. You must be Kagome."

Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru and nodded her head with a smile.

"Nice to meet you", she said.

After a few more introductions, they all went inside and had lunch. Kagome was a little uncomfortable for awhile, until Sesshomaru started talking to her. When she mentioned her boyfriend, Sesshomaru noticed the way Inuyasha raised his head.

"How old are you?"

"I'm seventeen", she said uncertainly.

"Ah, so will you be graduating this year?"

"Yes."

"Do you know what career you are interested in?"

"I want to be a teacher."

"Oh, that will be a fine job."

Kagome smiled nervously and than looked up at Inuyasha, who was staring at his brother with a mixture of curiosity and hate.

'What's up with him', she thought to herself, as they began to eat.

XXXXXX

Kanna did not like to play, or watch movies, or even eat for that matter. It was hard for Sesshomaru and the kids to get her to do anything. When they all went to sleep, she stayed in the kid's room.

Kagome tucked them all in, and told them a story, in which Kanna pretended not to hear. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were down stairs, talking and drinking.

After Kagome was done, she kissed Shippo and Rin good night, and than told Kanna good night. The little girl just stared at the wall, ignoring Kagome completely.

Kagome walked downstairs and told everyone good night, and then left. When she got home, she sat down at her desk, and took a pencil to a piece of paper.

She tried to write something to her little brother, even though it was hard. They had not talked to each other in about a year, and she just didn't know what to say. After awhile, she finally just told him that she wished he was here, and everything that was happening in her life, excluding Kouga. Even though he was younger than her, he was very overprotective about who she dated.

She just hadn't talked to him in the longest time, even though she knew that he loved her, she just couldn't get it out of her mind what he did.

Kagome put the pencil down, and reread the letter. After she took out the things that didn't make sense, she got up and got dressed for bed time. Everything she seemed to do lately, all had to do with her friends, Kouga, Inuyasha and the kids. She didn't mind, but she was letting things get in her way. She was about to start school, and she just couldn't take her mind off of Kouga. Why?

Did she care for him that much? No, it couldn't be. She liked him, and he was nice, but... could she love him?

Her thoughts raced in her head all night, until she finally sank deeper into the pillow, and fell into a deep sleep that lasted longer than she would have liked.

XXXXXX

Over the next week, Sesshomaru and Kanna stayed with Inuyasha, and helped out. Kagome liked having them around, but she wasn't sure that Inuyasha did.

He just seemed more upset, some of the times. She didn't understand why. She knew he didn't like his brother that much, but they were getting along just fine.

'Well, they're going home tomorrow. Maybe he'll feel better after they leave.'

She continued to help Shippo with the dishes, and watch Rin try to get Kanna to play barbies. The white haired girl didn't move.

'What's wrong with her?'

XXXXX

"Bye Uncle Sessy", Rin said as she hugged Sesshomaru. He hugged her back, and then said good bye to everyone else. Shippo ran up to Kanna and hugged her. She just stood there, and then when Rin came to hug her also, she cracked a smile. It was small, and hardly a smile at all, but it made Kagome feel a little bit better.

"See you soon", Rin called out as they left, her hand waving crazily in the air, next to Shippo's.

"Thanks", Inuyasha whispered in Kagome's ear, as they walked towards the house.

When his mouth lingered at her ear, she could feel his breath, and it sent a chill down her spin. She started to blush, and then answered,

"Your welcome."

'What the hell is wrong with me', she asked herself, as she looked up at Inuyasha.

XXXXX

That night, Kagome went out on a date with Kouga. But when she arrived at the restaurant, he wasn't there. She waited for about half an hour, and then left.

'He better have a good excuse as to why he stood me up', she thought angrily.

She got into her car, and drove home. She started to calm down when she turned down her street. When her lights hit Inuyahsa's house, she stopped.

In the front yard, with his head cast down, and his hands to his face, was Inuyasha. Kagome got out of the car and went to go see what was wrong with him.

"Inuyasha?"

He looked up at her, and Kagome almost gasped.

He was crying.

XXXXX

Yeah, I twisted all of this stuff around. All the characters and everything, don't u just love that? Anyway, see ya later. Bye bye


	4. Blood Stains on the Carpet

Chapter four

Blood Stains on the Carpet

"In-u-yasha? What's wrong?" Kagome asked as she sank down on the ground beside him.

It took him awhile to settle down, but Kagome just sat there, whispering soothing words as she rubbed his back.

"H-how could she do this? I loved her! What about the kids? How could she do that to them? How-...," he trailed off, staring down at his feet. He wanted nothing more than to just curl up in a little ball right now, and hide from the world. From Kikyo, his brother, and Kagome. He didn't want her to see him this way.

"Inuyasha, everything is going to be all right. You'll see. Shippo and Rin are doing just fine."

Inuyasha stared off into space, not crying, hardly even breathing.

"Never marry out of love, you'll only end up getting hurt, Kagome." He said quietly as he stood up. He grabbed the handle on the trash can and pulled it down the small hill in the front yard.

Kagome just sat there, looking after him.

'He's never... ever said anything like that! Damn Kikyo! If she ever comes back, then I'm going to kill her, if she hasn't already drunken herself to death.'

Kagome would have followed Inuyasha, had it not been for the fact that he didn't look like he was in the mood for talking, and because she had left her car on in the middle of the road.

'I'm such an idiot.'

She stood up and walked to her car, where she got in and then drove the rest of the thirty feet to her house. She got out and took one last look at the house next door and then stepped inside.

XXXXX

The boy with long brown-black hair that was tied into a pony tail, and dark chocolate brown eyes, stared at the young woman in front of him. They're looks matched each other's, noting that they were brother and sister.

"What are you doing here, Kagome?" He asked.

She sighed lightly and put on a smile.

"Is it so bad to see me? Today is visiting day."

He just nodded his head and looked out the window. Kagome tried to keep her eyes off of the other people in There, but she couldn't help but sneak a peek at them right now, when there was nothing else to do.

She looked around the plain, cream colored room. There were small round tables with chairs on the hard, tiled floor, and a couch and some chairs that surrounded a

T.V. in the carpeted corner of the room.

Most of the occupants wore robes over their pajama's, and some actually got dressed in their clothes. There were only a few family members spread out at the tables, who were visiting their sons and daughters.

"What are you looking at?" Her brother's voice cut in.

She didn't even think before she answered.

"Why don't you like for us to visit you?" She asked seriously, her eyes watering up slightly as she turned to look at him.

He turned back away from her and she thought he wouldn't answer her. He almost never did.

"Because... I know it... hurts Mom."

Kagome bit down on her lower lip. That was the most he had ever said to her since he started living here a few months ago.

"It hurts her even more when she can't talk to you or see you. She loves you, we all do, Kohaku."

He could tell that she was about to cry, but so was he. He hated being there, and he hated himself for what he did. Why? Why did he have to do that?

"Kohaku, we forgave you a long time ago."

Her little brother looked up at her, tears falling down his cheeks, as he got up and hugged her. He started to cry in her arms.

"It's okay, Kohaku. It's all going to be okay. I promise."(she says that a lot, doesn't she?)

XXXXX

Kagome went home awhile after that, and found the house to be empty. Everything seemed to bring back memories, even the hallway when she stepped into it.

She walked down the dark hallway, passed the family portraits, passed her parents room, and finally stopped at one door. It was white and plain, like nothing of interest was held behind it. She grasped the gold painted handle and turned it.

The room was stuffy and had dust floating through the air. Everything had been left the way it was when her brother had last been in there. Nothing had been disturbed.

No one had been in there since that night.

She could still hear her mother's scream as she sat down on the bed. She could see her mother falling to the floor and picking up her brother who lay face down into the carpet, and turning him over onto his back.

His eyes were closed and he was barely breathing. Blood was flowing steadily out of his arms, where three large gashes had been made. A bloody blade still rested in his hand.

Her mother just held him like that for long moments, after she had screamed for her dad to call an ambulance. They took so long to get there, that they thought he would die before then.

The ambulance arrived, and he was carried off on a stretcher. The blade fell from his hand and still rested on the light blue carpet beneath her feet.

Blood stains still remained as well.

Kagome stood up from where she was sitting and left the room. She closed the door behind her and hit her head on the door.

Why didn't anyone know that he was cutting himself?

XXXXX

The next day, Kagome got up and got dressed for school. She pulled on a pair of white socks that went up to her knees and put on her blue plaid skirt, and white button down shirt. After buttoning the sleeves, she put on the red tie and blue jacket with her school's monogram on it. Then she slipped into her black loafers.

Her high school uniform.

She hated uniforms.

She grabbed her bag on the way out and got into her car. She was early, so she decided to go pick up something to eat for breakfast.

XXXXX

After grabbing a bit to eat, she made her way to school. Today was a Monday. How she hated Monday's. She really didn't want to go.

'Maybe I'll skip.' She thought.

Then something else slipped into her mind.

'Kouga would be so mad with me... oh well, he can get over it.'

She passed by her school and headed towards down town. She didn't really know what she was going to do, but she just wanted to get away from people.

Now that she thought about it, she knew exactly where to go.

XXXXX

After parking her car, she headed down towards one of the paths. Her feet carried her past parents and their children at the park, the small man made pond, and finally past the open field that was used for various sports.

She found the small creek and jumped down onto the clay molded stairs that led to under the bridge. She walked underneath it, staring at the graffiti and broken glass bottles until she came to the other side.

It was small, and grassy, but surrounded by trees. She plopped herself down onto the grass after discarding her jacket. So what if she got grass stains on her shirt, she knew how to get them out by now from doing this so many times.

"I should have brought a book." She said to herself.

Instead of kicking herself in the butt for not bringing something to do, she started to think about everything that had been happening for the last couple of months.

She loved Inuyasha and the kids and she hated what Kikyo did to them. She understood how he felt about some of it, but she couldn't comprehend all of it. She'd never lost anyone she ever loved. But she can close enough to it.

That reminded her of Kohaku, and how she had almost lost him. Her parents started to act strangely after he went into the hospital. They were distant, and shadows of their former selves. Then, she talked to them, and they started to act like themselves again. Carefree and friendly. Even though, sometimes if she caught them alone, they would just sit there and stare off into space. Not that she didn't mind them not being... intimate, but it kind of scared her to see them like that sometimes.

Before she knew what she was doing, she felt hot tears rushing down her cheeks.

She just laid there and cried. Cried for everything that had happened, and for things she had never cried about, but felt like she needed to.

'Will things ever be the same?' She thought to herself quietly.

XXXXX

Uh, took me long enough, i know, but I'm having some problems of my own. So, you're just going to have to wait, if you actually like this story.

Sorry,

robin


	5. Unattainable Beauty

Chapter five

Unattainable Beauty

"Kagome, I'm sorry. Please, just listen to me?" Kouga begged.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him.

"What?" She nearly spat out.

"I got stuck with my little brother. I tried to call you, but nobody answered. I swear."

Kagome bit down on her tongue as she stared into his eyes, just trying to find a sign if he was lying or not. She just couldn't tell.

"I'll forgive you just this once. But next time call my cell phone, OK?" She said in a calmer voice.

Kouga shook his head and then hugged her tightly.

"I wouldn't hurt you on purpose, Kagome. I love you."

Her eyes went wide at those words. He... loved her?

She didn't say anything back.

XXXXX

"Don't worry about it. Just go, and have some fun." Kagome said cheerfully.

Inuyasha put on a smile and walked out the door. She closed the door after him and stepped into the living room, where the kids were watching T.V.

Sigh.

"Do you two always have to watch T.V.?"

Rin and Shippo didn't say anything.

Sigh.

"Well, I guess I'll have to eat all the ice cream by myself." She said.

"NO!" They whined.

She smirked as she walked into the kitchen with the two of them trailing after her.

"Sissy, where did daddy go?" Rin asked.

"He went to go hang out with some friends."

"Oh," The girl said as she took her bowl of ice cream and ran off into the living room.

Kagome walked in after them, a bowl of ice cream in her hand as well. They were watching t.v. again.

Twitch.

The screen went blank and the two kids started to yell in irritation.

"You'll have to catch me first!" The girl yelled as she put down her ice cream and ran out the back door, remote still in hand.

Rin and Shippo chased after her, since she had the remote.

"Get back here!" Rin yelled at her.

Kagome simply jumped into the hammock(sp?) and waited for the two to catch up to her. It was dark and the stars were shining down on them brightly.

"Where is it?" Shippo asked.

"What?" Kagome said innocently.

"The remote!" Rin said impatiently.

"Oh that? I threw it over the fence."

"What!" Both kids yelled into her ear.

"Ouch. Chill out, and get in with me. You can watch t.v. any old time, but how much of me do you get to see?"

They both crawled in next to her and she placed an arm around each other.

"All the time." The little boy beside her said with agitation.

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing." Kagome said in voice mocked with hurt.

"It is." He joked.

She began to tickle him, almost knocking him out of the hammock, along with herself and Rin.

"You're gonna pay for that, little man."

He squealed as she tickled him until he started to cry. She only stopped due to Rin attacking her with small hands, that were trying to tickle her but only made her grunt in pain.

"OK, OK, enough." She called out happily as they began to settle down.

They laid in the hammock for a good bit, the sound of crickets welcoming them into sleep.

But, before anyone could fall into slumber, Rin asked Kagome a question.

"Kags, when's mommy coming back?" She asked quietly.

"I don't know." Kagome said truthfully.

'I don't know if she's ever coming back.' She thought to herself as she involuntarily pulled the kids closer to her.

"I don't know." She whispered to the night air.

XXXXX

Inuyasha shut the door to the car and waved to his friends as they drove off. He bounced up the steps two at a time, feeling tired and energetic at the same time. Drinking did some weird things to people.

He unlocked the front door and looked around the empty living room. The kids weren't in there.

"Hm." He said thoughtfully as he checked the downstairs bedroom, finding it empty as well. He went up the stairs quietly and checked both rooms, finding them bare as well.

Fear grasped his heart and held onto it tightly as he tripped down the stairs. He looked throughout the living room again, searching hopelessly, thinking that his eyes were betraying him.

He ran into the kitchen and found it vacant, except for a bowl of unfinished ice cream. That's when he noticed the back door unlocked and slightly ajar. He opened it slowly, afraid of what he might find on the other side.

His eyes met darkness at first, until he ventured out into it and stared down at three glowing white faces in the moonlight.

A few tears lingered in his eyes, knowing that they were okay brought his heart back to its normal pace, but did nothing for the emotions dwelling in his eyes.

When one of the small faces stirred, it brought his attention back onto the oldest one of them all.

"My Kagome." He said quietly.

His eyes widened as he thought about what he had just said.

'Wait, what the hell did I mean by that? My... Kagome?'

She was a child compared to him.

'A child grown up. One that knows more about love than I probably do.' He told himself.

"What am I thinking?" He scolded himself.

He reluctantly shook the young girl out of her dreams and into the waking world. She looked up at him with warm brown eyes, that were filled with tiredness.

"Inuyasha," She said with a smile as she stretched.

He carefully picked Rin up and helped Kagome out as she got Shippo.

"Did you have fun?" She asked him as he opened the door for her.

"Yes." He said quietly. His thoughts earlier still bothering him.

"And did you have any trouble with the kids?" He asked, shaking his thoughts from his mind.

"No. Of course not."

They walked up the stairs and entered the kid's bedroom, placing them in their beds.

"Thanks for watching them tonight. I really needed to get out of the house."

Kagome looked up at him and smiled.

"I know."

He hesitated before he asked her, "You can stay if you'd like. Since it's early in the morning."

Kagome didn't look at him strangely at this statement. She had always spent the night when she stayed with the kids late. And she didn't want to wake her parents up.

"Thanks. I think I will."

As they went out into the hall, Kagome was suddenly stopped by a hand holding onto hers.

She turned back around and looked up at him.

"Inuyasha?"

He pulled her into a tight hug, as he whispered into her hair, "Thank you, for everything. I don't know where I would be if you weren't here to help me." He said in all seriousness.

The girl in his arms just hugged him back after realizing what he was talking about.

"You're welcome."

They pulled back and he stared down at her with a smile on his lips.

"And you'd be just fine, even if I weren't here. You're strong, Inuyasha. Never think otherwise."

He stared at the girl curiously as those same words folded and unfolded in his mind, registering what she meant by it. She really was one of the best things that ever happened to him.

"Thanks."

They locked eyes for a moment. His eyes were intense and almost fiery. He brought his face closer to hers and she closed her eyes, not sure of what she should expect.

He kissed her on the forehead and told her good night. He left her in the hall, staring at the same spot he had been in once her eyes re-opened.

"Night." She whispered before she ran down the stairs and made herself comfortable in the extra bed room.

She didn't sleep much that night, knowing that the same man that had kissed her so innocently and yet giving her a look as misleading as a push up bra, was right above her.

XXXXX

Inuyasha's head raced with so many thoughts that his head hurt. He tried to stop thinking about the young, **illegal **girl underneath him.

'Underneath him!'

'Oh, stop being so perverted!' He yelled at himself in frustration.

He finally popped two pills into his mouth and just stopped thinking about Kagome. Instead, he thought about the night he had had with his friends, and the hot woman who had hit on him.

She was gorgeous, yes, but not in the same innocent way that Kagome was.

She wasn't sweet, or pure like the girl below him was. Her body was sculpted the way a man would create her, and yet it was undesirable compared to Kagome's, which was untouched and perfect in every way. This woman seemed reachable, whereas Kagome seemed like the a hidden flower that only bloomed at night, only caught by those who watched them carefully.

He would have to watch her carefully from now on.

XXXXX


	6. The Unforgivable Action

Chapter six

The Unforgivable Action

He fell into the kiss, missing every uncomfortable movement the girl made with her hands as she twisted them behind his back. His hands played with the bottom of her skirt, debating on whether or not to lift it up and feel the warm skin underneath it.

When she broke the kiss, he opened his eyes and stared down at her. There was something missing in her eyes, and he didn't know what it was, but he didn't like it.

"Kagome, what's wrong?"

Kagome just stared at Kouga, her mind racing with so many confused thoughts that she felt like she was going to cry. And how would Kouga feel is she suddenly broke down into tears while kissing her?

That'd hurt any guys pride.

"It's nothing. But, don't you think we're going a bit fast?"

Kouga hadn't thought about that. They were after all on his bed, in his room with the door closed and his parents gone.

"Kagome, I love you. You know that I would never make you do anything I didn't want you to, right?"

"... yeah." She said meekly.

"Good."

He kissed her again, and she kissed him back. Not knowing what to do, or what was to come.

XXXXX

"Kagome, what's wrong?"

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and put down her her spoon. She just couldn't eat right now.

When she looked up at him, her eyes betrayed her emotions. She was about to cry.

"Kids, go upstairs."

"What? Why?" They protested.

"Just do it. Now."

They left reluctantly, muttering to themselves about how mean their dad was.

After they were upstairs in their room, Inuyasha helped Kagome out of her chair and lead her into the living room where he sat down on the couch beside her.

"Kagome, you can tell me anything. Please tell me what's wrong, I don't like to see you this way."

She just sat there, looking off into space, with Inuyasha just staring at her. He didn't know what to say to her but he was worried about her. He was about to ask her again, when she started to cry.

"Kagome?" He wrapped his arms around her and just held her while she wept into his shoulder.

He whispered soothing words into her ear and stroked her hair back.

"He... he said he... wouldn't... bu-but... he did."

"What? What did he do?" He already had a guess, but he didn't want to think that someone could actually do that to her.

"He... I told him...-sob- I didn't want to. But... -cough- he didn't listen... he did... it anyway. He forced me to."

Golden eyes lit up with anger as he heard those words. He wanted to punch the wall, but he didn't want to scare Kagome.

That bastard was going to pay for this.

"Don't worry, he won't ever do it again. I promise."

She shook her head and relaxed slightly in his arms, but kept on crying until she finally fell asleep.

XXXXX

He threw the wet rag back into the bucket and went to go grab the hose. He walked back over to his car and began to wash off the soap.

Inuyasha parked his car across the street. He got out and walked up the driveway to see Kouga washing off his car.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing here?" He asked in a nervous tone of voice.

He walked up to him and glared at him.

"You know damn well why I'm here."

Kouga dropped the hose as a punch landed right in his stomach. Before he knew what was happening, he was done on the ground with a very angry Inuyasha kicking him in the stomach and stomping on his back. He heard something break.

"Don't you ever come around her again, or I'll kill you."

He gave him one last kick in the ribs, heard another break, and then grabbed him by his long hair and held his head off the ground.

"Do you understand me, you filthy bastard?"

Kouga muttered a yes, and his face was thrown back into the dirt. Inuyasha stormed down the driveway and got back into his car.

XXXXX

Kagome woke up to the sound of a fan running noisily and someone sniffing. She cracked her eyes open and saw that she wasn't in her room. She was in Inuyasha's!

She bolted right up and met soft, golden eyes that were glazed over. He had been crying.

"Inuyasha?" She said quietly.

He moved from the chair beside the bed and hugged her gently.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered into her ear.

She never felt so safe before, until now, just resting in Inuyasha's arms.

"It's okay, it wasn't you're fault."

Sniff.

"Yeah, but... I... I-"

"You couldn't have done anything. So, don't beat yourself up over it."

He was about to say something when they heard a car pull up in his drive way. Inuyasha got up and walked over to the window, looking down he sighed. He knew this would happen, but it was worth it.

"Can you take care of the kids for tonight?"

"What?"

"Just take care of them, please?"

"Sure thing."

She walked off after Inuyasha as he made his way downstairs, just as someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get it." He answered as Ren got up to answer the door.

She went to go sit back down on the couch as Inuyasha opened the door. It was a cop.

XXXXX

Please don't hate me! I just... thought the story needed some drama, or something. And I never wanted Kouga and Kagome to be together, or end it happily. So, this is what I came up with. So, tell me what you think.

later,

Rob


	7. Ashamed

warning: Lots of bad language in here! Just to warn you!

chapter seven

Ashamed

The raven haired woman sat up, knocking the bottle that rested on her chest to the floor. She rubbed her head and yawned widely.

She stretched her arm out to the lamp beside her and turned it on. But it didn't work. She sighed loudly and got up to go turn the other light on. It didn't work either.

"Shit." She cursed as she went into the bathroom, flicking the switch vigorously, with the same results.

"Get up." She said to the still body lying on the bed as she walked back into the room. When they didn't move, she shook them lightly, then harder. They still didn't move, just muttered an incoherent word. She finally pushed them off the bed, and they landed with a loud thump on the floor.

"What the hell!" The naked man yelled as he stood up on his two feet.

"The electricity got turned off." She said impatiently.

He just glared at her as he walked into the bathroom and picked his clothes off the floor.

"You told me that you paid the bill."

The man didn't say anything as he put his boxers on.

"You told me you did! Did you!" She nearly screamed.

He simply slipped his shirt over his head.

"I didn't have the money. I had to go buy you a pack of cigarettes."

"Don't bull shit your way through this! I gave you forty dollars."

"I had to buy gas as well just to get to the damn store."

"What did you do with the rest of it? Go get yourself a fucking blow job?" She yelled at him as she threw the nearly empty bottle at him.

It broke on the wall behind him.

"Fuck this! I don't need you anymore. See how far you'll get without my help!" He yelled at her as he stormed out the front door of the apartment.

"You didn't fucking help me! You just wasted my God damn money, you bastard!" She yelled out after him, the door slamming shut.

"Fuck you." She muttered under her breath as she walked to the fridge in her bra and panties.

She fumbled through it, knocking over spoiled milk, and spilling an opened can of soda onto the floor.

"God dammit!" She screamed in frustration as she abandoned the fridge and opened up the cabinets. She threw half eaten boxes of cereal and croutons onto the floor and counter.

After screaming and throwing, Kikyo finally found a bottle of Vodka and fell onto the floor, screwing the top off and chugging half of its contents.

XXXXX

Inuyasha stood outside his house, a confused look on his face. The cops weren't there to ask him about Kouga, or take him in.

They were there to ask him about Kikyo.

"What did she do?"

One of the officers held up a picture of a man with dark brown shaggy hair and light green eyes. He looked drunk and had a rough looking beard. His over all appearance was sketchy and distrustful.

"Do you know this man, sir?"

"No." Inuyahsa answered.

"Are you sure?"

He nodded his head.

"He's a pimp in Los Angeles. We have reason to believe that he's been staying with your ex-wife. She's been seen around with him often over the last month. Do you know anything about this?"

Inuyasha was speechless for a few minutes before he finally said something.

"... no, we don't talk anymore. We haven't talked since the divorce."

The two men looked at him questionably for a few minutes before they told him to give them a call should anything happen, and then left.

Inuyasha was quiet when he walked inside.

"Who was that?" Rin asked.

"No one." He said as he walked up the steps.

Kagome looked at him worriedly. She didn't know what to think.

"Inuyasha?" She called up to him uncertainly. He stopped, but didn't turn around. Instead, he just stood there.

"Inuyasha." She said again.

He turned around and looked down at her.

"You don't have to watch the kids tonight." He said in a monotone voice.

He disappeared into his room, closing the door behind him.

No! He was not going to do this to himself again. If he ever wanted to get better, then he was going to have to stop moping around and letting himself fall into these bouts of depression.

Kagome followed him up the stairs, not even knocking on his door as she entered the room. He was sitting on the bed, his back to her, just staring at the wall.

She closed the door behind her and walked up to the bed and sat down beside him.

"What's wrong?" She asked, barely above a whisper. She couldn't bring herself to yell at him, like she was going to, at the sight of his face. It was completely blank.

She had never seen him so calm and stoic. It scared her.

"Nothing."

"You don't get upset like this over nothing, Inuyasha. Tell me what's wrong."

He stood up and looked down at her, his eyes glowing with anger.

"God dammit, I told you nothing was wrong! Why can't you just listen to me? Stop worrying about me, about the kids, we're fine. We don't need you. I don't need you, and I sure as hell don't need that bitch, Kikyo." He spat out, his fists tightening up beside him.

Kagome stood up, tears in her eyes. She wanted to run away, slap him, yell back at him. Anything. She just wanted to hurt him the same way he had done to her... but she couldn't bring herself to do it.

So, she hugged him.

"Don't say that. Don't you dare say that ever again." She cried into his shoulder.

He wrapped his arms around her, whispering how sorry he was. Before long, he had started to cry into her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Kagome. You're the last person I want to hurt." He kept on whispering over and over again, all the while he placed small kisses on her cheek, forehead, and her brow.

He pulled back, his amber eyes shining with tears as he started into her own. He bent down, his eyes never straying from hers', and placed his lips on her own. He pulled back again, but this time, he couldn't look her in the eye.

How could he let himself do this to her?

"I'm sorry, Kagome. Please... forget what I just did." He whispered to the quiet, still room around them. She didn't move or speak, she just stood there, confused on what had just happened. On what she should do.

Her boss, basically, had just kissed her. And... he was older than her, by what... nine years! ( Inuyasha is 26) This just... it wasn't supposed to happen. He wasn't supposed to kiss her, like her, or anything! And she definitely wasn't supposed to... feel this way! To... enjoy it!

'Oh shit!' Kagome thought to herself.

Before anything else could be said, he walked out of the room, his head held low. He couldn't bring himself to look her in the eye. He was too ashamed.

XXXXX

Kikyo shut the door, making the car shake. She blasted the air conditioner, which at that moment, decided to cut out on her.

"Fucking stupid car!" She yelled at it as she slammed her fist onto the dashboard.

After cussing a few more times, she unlocked the car brake and pulled over onto the road.

On the way there, she put on make-up and brushed out her long silken hair, all the while trying not to hit any other cars. When she was done, she looked herself over and tried to put on a smile.

It was a bit... disbelieving, but it would do.

She just wondered what he was going to say.

XXXXX

I know it's short, but i put fluff in there. Kind of... anyway, its a kiss, it's something! So... ha, there. Tell me what you think in a review, and I'll try to update faster!

love you guys, and thanks,

robin


	8. Chapter 8

**This really sucks. I wrote like seven pages to this, saved it on a disk at my dad's house, got home and tried to open it, but it won't! I've asked one of my friends to open it up on her computer, but it won't, so i asked another friend, and she still hasn't gotten back to me, so i really don't know. Just thought I'd tell you guys, that i wrote something, but you probably won't get it for another month or so. I'm sorry, I'll try to fix it as soon as possible. I just can't remember everything i wrote... which is sad. **

**don't leave me, please,**

**robin**


	9. Not Alone

MY FRIEND JEREMY HELPED ME OUT WITH GETTING THESE STORIES OFF THE DISKS, SO I'M DEDICATING THIS TO HIM. THANKS! I LOVE YOU!

robin

Chapter eight  
Not Alone

Kagome had returned to school the next day, her uniform feeling unusually uncomfortable. She wasn't sure if it was all the stares she was receiving from people she didn't know, or the new detergent she had used to get the grass stains out.

She sighed to herself as she went to her locker and got her books out. As she shut the door, someone popped up beside her. Kagome jumped at the girl's chirpy voice.

"Hi!"

Kagome turned her head to see a girl with short blonde hair and light brown eyes. She had never seen the girl before.

"Uh… hi. Who are you?"

"I'm Jessica."

"Okay. Nice to meet you." She said unsurely.

'What does she want? And why is she smiling like that! It's creepy!'

"So, is it true?"

Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"Is what true?"

The girl looked around them before she got closer to Kagome.

"That you and Kouga had sex?" She whispered to her.

Kagome jumped back, her eyes going wide.

"So, is he any good?"

Kagome bit down on the inside of her cheek, her eyes narrowing at the girl in front of her.

"Where did you hear that?"

Jessica wiped the smug look off her face at the glare she was receiving.

"From some of his friends."

Kagome could taste blood in her mouth as she tightened her grasp on her books in her arms.

"Kouga's an ass hole. Don't waste your time with him." She stated coldly before she walked off. 

Kagome rounded a corner and saw whom she was looking for in a crowd of jocks, laughing his ass off. She walked towards him and forced her way through the group and tapped him on the shoulder. Kouga turned around and looked down at her, a smile on his face.

"Hey, Kagome."

She cringed at his voice, at her own name falling off his lips so casually. So, now he was going to pretend that nothing had happened, and he expected her to act the same way. Well too fucking bad, she wanted to kill him!

Without thinking, she dropped her books and punched him in the ribs.

The same place that Inuyasha had hit him. The ones that were broken.

He let out a painful gasp along with some blood as she punched him in face, busting his bottom lip open. All of his friends just stood there, some of them even laughing at him. He was getting his ass kicked by a girl.

"YOU BASTARD!" She yelled at him as she kicked him in the shins.

A face in the crowd looked over at Kagome, and for a moment, she saw the pain and anger in her eyes. She knew what had happened to her. The bastard had done the same thing to her last year. But, she hadn't told anyone, hadn't done anything. Though, she wished she would have. 

"SAW ONE MORE FUCKING THING ABOUT ME, AND I'LL FUCKING CASTRATE YOU!" She screamed at him as she kicked him one last time in the balls. He was already on the ground, holding onto his little friend.

"But I…. Didn't tell anyone," He choked out.

Just for saying that she kicked him in the face, breaking his nose as blood spurted out onto the floor.

Kagome picked up her books and stormed off, but not before a teacher grabbed onto her arm.

"Miss, come with me." He told her as another teacher went to go help Kouga.

Kagome followed him, not caring in the least. It was well worth it.

XXXXX

About an hour later, and Kagome was walking out to her car out in the school parking lot, a referral in her hands. She had been suspended for a week and put up for expulsion. But, this was her first offense, so she doubted she would be expelled.

As she unlocked her car door, she heard footsteps behind her. Someone was running towards her. She spun around and came face to face with a girl she used to know. Her green eyes duller than she remembered, and her long reddish-orange hair hanging loosely over her shoulders. She hadn't seen much of her in school last year after her and Kouga broke up. 

"Ayame?"

"Hi, Kagome. It's nice to see you again."

"You too."

They stood there in silence for a moment before Ayame held out a small piece of paper for Kagome.

"What's this?" She asked, before she read the slip.

"It's my number. I can't talk now, I have to get back to class. But, I want to talk to you later, about… Kouga."

Kagome's head shot up.

"What about that prick!"

Ayame began to chew on her bottom lip, her eyes downcast.

Kagome had always remembered Ayame as a talkative, lively person. When did she become so shy?

"You're not the only one that he did that to."

Kagome's eyes widened.

"H-he did that to you too?"

Ayame nodded her head.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

A tear ran down the girl's cheek.

"I was scared. He… didn't act as nice back then as he does now."

Kagome didn't know what to say to that. She didn't hang out with Kouga that much last year. They had just started dating at the very end of the school year after Miroku introduced them to each other.

"Look, I have to go. Call me later, and we can meet up somewhere and talk. Okay?" Ayame looked up at her hopefully. She wanted to tell someone what happened so badly, but she didn't know whom to trust.

Kagome seemed like the only person she could trust now.

"I will. Good bye, Ayame." She told the girl as she gave her a small hug.

Ayame smiled at her before she ran back to class.

Kagome slipped the piece of paper into the pocket of her shirt and turned around and got into her car.

So far, today had been a very… fulfilling day.

XXXXX

When Kagome arrived at her house, no one was home.

"Dumb ass." She scolded herself.

Of course no one was home, it was still before noon. Both her parents were working.

"What to do, what to do?"

She looked around and grew bored quickly. She picked up the remote and turned on the TV, flipping through the channels. Nothing caught her eye.

So, she tried to read.

Didn't work.

"Okay… I can go get the mail."

Kagome jumped out of the chair and discarded her jacket and ran out to get the mail. She shuffled through it.

"Shit, shit, bill, bill, uh… shit, bill, and another bill. How exciting!" She said sarcastically.

As she headed up the stairs, she looked over at Inuyasha's house. He wasn't home at the moment, so she knew she would be safe if she went over to play in the backyard. 

She dropped the mail off in her house, grabbed her car keys and ran next door. She opened the door with her extra key and sneaked inside. After making sure that no one was home, she ran upstairs and went through the kid's toys. After finding nothing of interest, she went outside in the back yard and played on the swings.

She knew she was acting like a kid, but sometimes being an adult, or acting like one, made one tired and gloomy. She was sick of acting like a parent, of being the responsible one, and acting like everything was all right when it wasn't.

No matter what she told herself, or everyone else, things were not all right. Things were not just fine.

Kagome knew that Inuyasha was still upset, and he had every right to be. And even though Kikyo had not been there for her kids, they still saw her as their mother, and they missed her. No matter how much of a bitch she was, she was their mother, and they still wanted her back.

Kagome walked back towards the house and went upstairs to look through the kid's room. She saw pictures of Kikyo holding her kids, when they were still babies, back when she acted like she cared.

What happened to her?

It's like part of her died. Nothing made her happy. Not her husband, who she once loved, or her kids who still loved her. Even Inuyasha still loved her.

She walked through the hallway, still seeing pictures of a woman who was once happy, but had somehow lost herself over the years.

A white door stared Kagome in the face, one that was blank that reminded her of how Inuyasha now acted. She pushed the door open and looked around the dark room. Blood red curtains hung over the windows, bathing the room in an eerie scarlet red.

Kagome moved through the room, noting every picture that was on the wall had Kikyo in it. There wasn't a single picture in the room that didn't have her in it. Even though most of the pictures had been taken down or placed face first down onto a dresser top. The frames of her on the wall were covered in dust, a few fingerprints soiled into the dust.

Kagome stared at one picture that had been knocked over onto the floor. She picked it up and saw that it was one of Kikyo's face, a warm smile accompanying her features. She was beautiful. Or at least, she use to be. Back when she still cared about her family, about someone besides herself.

She fell back onto the bed, placing the dusty picture frame beside her. After looking at it for a few more minutes, she closed her eyes and thought about the first time they had met. She acted as though she had already died inside. She was nothing but an empty shell that was begging to be filled, but couldn't.

Then, something did find its way into her empty case, something that was cold and malicious. Something that felt no love or understanding, something that was incomplete and greedy. The same thing was still living inside of her that had taken control of her.

It must have been in there for years, and it didn't look like it was leaving any time soon.

Kagome soon fell asleep.

XXXXX

Inuyasha walked into his house, sighing loudly to himself as he put his keys down. It was lunchtime, the only time he got to take a break, and he always came by the house to grab the mail and have a beer. But, only on slow, lazy days like today.

When he opened the door, he noticed that it was unlocked, and he sure as hell remembered locking it this morning. So, he grabbed the poker by the fireplace and walked through the house. He didn't find anything in the kitchen, or downstairs bedroom, so he ventured up the stairs slowly.

His tie suddenly felt too tight as he stepped as quietly as he could into the hallway, going left towards his room. The door was already open, and to his surprise, there lay Kagome in her school uniform on his bed.

"What the hell?" He whispered to himself.

He walked towards her, placing the poker by the doorframe. As he moved towards her, he didn't notice the ball that was in front of him and when he stepped down on it, he fell onto his back.

"Shit!" He cursed.

Kagome shot up, her eyes still a bit droopy.

"Inuyasha?" She called out as she crawled over to the edge of the bed and looked down at him. He was still sprawled out on the floor in his black slacks, white button down shirt, and red tie.

Kagome laughed.

Inuyasha looked up at her and glared, making her cover up her mouth with her hand.

He sat up as she jumped off the bed and helped him up off the floor.

"You okay?" She asked, a smile gracing her lips.

He just stared at her as he wiped the dirt off his shirt and pants.

"What are you doing here?"

"Uh…" Kagome took a step back and sat down on his bed.

She knew she was going to have to tell him. How could she not? She told him what Kouga had done, so what's so wrong with telling him what she had done to Kouga?

"I got suspended."

Inuyasha looked up.

"For what?" He didn't sound angry, just very surprised.

"For fighting."

He lifted an eyebrow up.

"You? With who?"

Kagome gave him a fixed stare.

"Who else do I hate and want to fucking kill! The bastard that pretended like nothing had happened! Like he had never touched me in his entire life! That fucking prick, Kouga!" She spat out.

It was Inuyasha's turn to take a step back.

Sure, the two of them had messed around when it came to flipping each other off, and she said a few cuss words here and there. But he had never heard her say anything like that before. As a matter of fact, he can't even remember seeing her get angry.

"So… you two got into a fight?" He asked her as he went to go sit beside her.

"Well…no, it was more like me screaming at him and kicking him. I think he got in a fight with someone, cause he acted like he was hurt after the first time I punched him, and I know I can't hit that hard."

Inuyasha smiled.

"Uh… I did that."

"Huh?" She looked over at him.

He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, after you told me what happened, I swung by his place, kicked the shit out of him, and then came back here to check up on you." He said casually, like it was an every day activity.

Inuyasha was engulfed in a pair of arms, a bush full of hair thrown into his face. But, it wasn't a bad thing.

"Thank you so much, Inuyasha." She said.

Inuyasha smiled as he hugged her back, his face pushed into her hair. He sniffed her hair, loving its sweet smell.

"Hey, Inuyasha?"

"Yeah." He answered her as he pulled back from her hesitantly.

"W-why... did you-" But before anything else could be said, a creak of a board outside the door was heard. They both looked towards the door, staring right at Kikyo, with her mouth open.

"You pig!" She screamed.

XXXXX 

Thank you guys so much for waiting. This is for you.


	10. Chapter 10

Okay, a few things need to be said. This is for all my stories. Some people want me to make Inuyasha younger, which I understand, but he has two kids and I can't make them all younger, cause it would set my whole story back, so it can't be done. Sorry. Another thing is, I could care less if any of you liked the little one with Relena and her lotion that was just for me. Pathetic as it may be, it was for me to get some frustration out along with writer's block. And one last thing, I don't know when I'll be able to update cause I'm moving next Monday and I don't even know if I'm going to have internet right away. I'm moving in with my dad in North Carolina cause I can't stand to live with my mom anymore. I'm starting a new school and I'm not going to be able to write as much so I hope you guys wait for me, and if you won't, then screw you, I got enough shit going on in my life and I don't need some ass hole yelling at me. I'm not saying any of you do that, but hate mail is not something I need right now.

Sorry if I sound a bit bitchy, but I'm really not in a good mood.

My mom is canceling my account on aol, so if you want to contact me, you're going to have to e-mail me at for everything, and I'll try my best to update as soon as possible.

Love you all,

Robin


	11. Black and White

Chapter Nine Black and White 

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kikyo screamed at Kagome. She was glaring at her like her life depended on it.

"Uh…." Kagome didn't know what to say. She looked up at Inuyasha, who had a blank look to his face. His arms slowly fell from her back and rested in his lap.

"Answer me, Inuyasha! Tell me what you're doing with this little slut!"

Kagome stood up and narrowed her eyes at her, wanting to scream at her so badly, but was stopped by a hand resting on her own. She glanced down at Inuyasha.

He looked…. Angry?

He stood up, grabbed a hold of Kagome's hand and stared at Kikyo.

"What are you doing here? This isn't your home anymore, Kikyo." He said everything so calmly that it spooked both girls in the room.

"I-I miss you, and the kids, Inuyasha. I know I made a mistake… and I want to fix it." She said quietly, her eyes fixated on his feet.

The blank expression on his face scared Kagome so much that had she not hated Kikyo as much as Kouga, than she would have felt sorry for her. But she was a bitch, and she deserved what was coming.

"There is nothing to fix. You abandoned me, the kids, our lives, and you think you can just fix that?" He yelled at her, his voice rising with every word.

Kikyo shrunk back.

"I loved you, the kids still love you. Yet, you've never done anything for them. They'll grow to hate you, and I won't stop them. They should know that their mother was nothing more than a money grabbing whore. 'Cause that's what you are now, Kikyo. And I don't want someone like you in my house. I don't want the kids to see you ever again."

Kikyo finally raised her head, staring him in the eyes now.

All she saw was disgust.

"Get out, now!" His voice boomed.

Kikyo jumped at his voice and fell back against the wall behind her in the hallway.

"I-inuyasha? Please, don't do this! I love you! I love the kids!" She pleaded as she cried. Kagome saw her body twitch, as if she were debating on whether or not to fling herself at him.

"No, you don't. I don't want to hear anymore of your lies. Leave us alone. Now," he said calmly as he turned away from her, his back to her. He pulled Kagome next to him. She turned her back to her as well.

Kikyo's cries could be heard as she ran down the stairs and out of the house. Kagome had turned her head in her direction, wishing that things had been different, but knowing at the same time that this was how it should be.

She felt the weight of Inuyasha's head on her shoulder, making her turn her head towards him.

"Inuyasha?"

He was crying.

"I'm sorry."

She wrapped her arms around him, trying to soothe him.

"Why? You didn't do anything to me." She whispered into his ear.

"She shouldn't have called you those things." He stated.

Kagome chuckled softly.

"Well, I've called her worse, so it doesn't really matter."

He glanced up at her, his tears subsiding as a small smile lit up his face. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him as he rested his face in the crook of her neck.

Kagome turned a few shades of red.

"Uh, Inuyasha?"

"Hm?"

"Uh…" She wanted to ask him why he had kissed her before. Why he was acting like he cared for her more than he should. She wanted to ask him so many things, but the words just wouldn't form on her tongue.

"Uh, never mind. How about I surprise the kids and pick them up from school today?" She asked him, hoping he wouldn't think she was trying to change the subject.

"I think they'd like that." He sighed as he straightened up, placed a kiss on her forehead and let her go.

"I should get back to work now. I'll call the school and tell them that you'll be picking them up." He smiled at her, a real smile that made Kagome blush.

"And Kagome?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks." He told her as he walked out of the room with a wave.

Kagome stood where she was as she listened to him leave the house and drive off in his car. She let out a sigh of relief.

"This is just too much. I really don't know what to do anymore." She whispered to herself. Then, a thought struck her.

"Maybe I should talk to mom."

With that said, she walked out of the house and went back home.

XXXXX

After picking up the kids, Kagome had taken them out for ice cream. She enjoyed spending time with them, but it ended far too early for her liking. She knew she had to get home and talk to her parents. She had never been in trouble like this at school before, and she didn't know how she was going to explain what had happened.

She didn't want to tell them what Kouga had done to her. She didn't want them to worry about her. Kagome walked up the stairs to her house like a prisoner sentenced to death.

She opened the door and walked inside. Her parents were in the living room, sitting on the couch, waiting for her.

"Kagome, sit down," Her father said.

Kagome sat down in the chair opposite the couch and stared at her feet.

"We got a call from the school today. They said that you were involved in a fight with another student." Her father started.

Her mother's voice came in next.

"With… Kouga."

Kagome's blood started to boil at the sound of his name. She clenched her fists at her side.

"Why?"

"I…. I don't want to talk about it." Kagome said after a few minutes of silence.

Her parents glanced at each other before looking back at her.

"Kagome, please? Tell us why. We don't want to be left in the dark, like we were with Kohaku. We… don't want anything like that to happen. Not again." Her mother said quietly.

"I said I don't want to talk about it. Not with either of you. I… already talked with Inuyasha and now I'm done talking about it." She stated, her eyes searching both her parent's faces.

"He's not your parent. We are! You should be able to talk to us about these types of things." Naraku said.

Kagome's eyes started to water up as she looked down at the floor. She didn't want to talk about this! She never wanted to talk about it again. All she wanted to do is forget about it. Why didn't they understand that?

When no one said anything, she mustered up the courage to tell them again.

"I don't want to talk about this… ever." She told them with finality in her voice.

A dark red settled on Naraku's face as he glared her down. He opened his mouth to voice his anger, but a hand on his made him look towards his wife. Kagura eyed him warily before turning to their daughter.

"Kagome, your father and I need to talk alone. If you won't tell us, then we're going to have to punish you. We'll let you know when we're done."

Kagome nodded her head before standing up and walking to her room, her head down the entire time. She walked into her room and closed the door behind her before crossing over to her bed and lying down. She squeezed the pillow hard and closed her eyes tightly.

But no matter how hard she tried the tears still came. Her sobs racked her body as she felt like screaming into her pillow. She was angry, frustrated, and miserable all at the same time. She wanted to sink her fist into Kouga's face again and again, but she also wanted to see Inuyasha's smiling face.

At that thought, she sat up and stared blurrily around at her dark room. She wiped her face on her bed cover and stood up. She wanted to see Inuyasha.

Kagome walked towards her window and tried to pull it up. It wouldn't budge. She flicked the small clasp on it in both directions, trying to lift it each time, but it didn't work.

Then she remembered that the man that lived there before them had painted all the windows shut. (yeah, that's how it is at my old house! Stupid man… I can't sneak out whenever I visit my mom!)

"Dammit!" She swore quietly to herself as she dug her nails into the panels. She tried to chip the paint off with her nails, even digging her fingers into the crease and running it back and forth. Kagome kept the act up for a few more minutes before she noticed that under her fingernails were bleeding. Even the sides of her nails were bleeding from where she had torn some of the skin off.

She wanted to scream it was so unfair. She couldn't see Inuyasha, she couldn't tell her parents what Kouga had done to her, she couldn't kill that son of a bitch either! What could she do?

Kagome punched the wall beside the window. The sound reverberated around the room as she did it a few more times, stopping only when the aching in her knuckles relaxed her. She sat back down on the bed as the dull throbbing in her hand started to sting.

She buried her face in her pillow and cried, not knowing what else to do. Everything felt hopeless.

_I wonder if this is how Inuyasha felt when Kikyo left him_, Kagome though to herself.

XXXXX

I know it has been FOREVER since I updated this, and I'm really really sorry! I'll give you all anything you want, just don't leave me! –Gives cookies, sessy and Inuyasha plushies to everybody- ENJOY!

Love you all for putting up with my bullshit,

Robin


End file.
